Namesakes
by NinjaDevil2000
Summary: What is Albus Severus Potter's reaction upon meeting his namesakes?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World!

Also, a big thanks to Alpha-Knights-Fan who helped me figure out my publishing problem! Thank you! - NinjaDevil2000

Albus Severus Potter was walking towards the stone gargoyle that stood in front of the Headmistresses's office. He had been sent to Professor McGonagall because he had cast a spell upon some of Professor Longbottom's favorite plants while in Herbology class. Professor Longbottom had said that McGonagall was currently out and that Albus was to wait for her in her office. As Albus reached the gargoyle, he said the password that Longbottom had quietly spoken to him.

"Um," Albus began hesitantly, for he had never been sent to the Headmistresses's office, "oddball?" The gargoyle sprang to life and spun around, revealing a gold staircase. He walked up to it slowly. He reached it and trudged up the steps, dreading what lay ahead of him. As he reached the door, he almost raised his hand to knock, but then remembered he was to merely wait in her office. He opened the door and stepped in. It was a very luxurious room, filled with trinkets, supplies, jars of Sherbet Lemons, tools, and a very battered looking hat. Albus recognized it as the Sorting Hat, which he had worn only a couple months previously when he had been sorted, disappointingly, into Slytherin. As he looked around, he heard something and realized the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses were all sleeping. The sounds he heard were the results of deep breathing and the occasional snore.

He sat down in front of the desk; his hands fidgeting with his cloak, nervous about his punishment. He reached up and grabbed a Sherbet Lemon out of the nearest jar upon the desk, but what with his hands shaking so badly, he sent the entire jar cascading. The crash of glass and dozens of candies hitting the floor woke up many, if not all, of the sleeping portraits. After a few moments of grumpy muttering, a serene and wise voice spoke.

"My boy, why are you here?"

"I - uh - I'm supposed to be - uh - waiting for Professor McGonagall . . . sir!" he added hurriedly.

"There is no need to call me 'sir', my boy. I am no longer a teacher, merely . . . a source of advice."

"Oh, yeah, okay." Albus was very unnerved by the portrait. He knew of them being able to speak and move just like the other pictures moved, but the way this one stared at him and smiled made Albus feel as if he was being X-rayed. In an effort to break the uncomfortable silence, Albus spoke.

"Uh, so, what is your name?" He bit his tongue in an effort to not say the word 'sir.'

"My name," spoke the old man, "is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may simply call me Albus. And, what is your name, m'boy?"

Albus was in shock. Could this really be him? Could this really be the greatest wizard in all time? The Albus Dumbledore? The man his father, Harry Potter, looked up to so much, that he named his second son for him?

"Uh - I - my name is Albus." Albus said simply. "Albus Potter," he added, knowing that this man, if he was Albus Dumbledore, would recognize his surname.

"My, my, my. And would you be the second son of Harry Potter?" The man asked, a tear glistening in his eye, although hidden by his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes!" Albus said, excitedly.

"Yes, now I see it. You know you look very much like your grandmother."

"Thank you, sir."

"I don't suppose it would be too much to ask for a bit of peace and quiet, would it?" A cold, surly voice broke in.

"Ah, Severus. I am very glad you are awake. Somebody had decided to please us with his company."

"Who is it now?" Snape snapped.

"It is Albus Potter. Harry's son," Dumbledore said. Snape looked around to stare at Albus who was grinning broadly.

"Merlin, help us. Another Potter."

"Um, excuse me, sir," Albus started hesitantly. "Are you Severus Snape? The Severus Snape?"

"The one and only," Snape replied sarcastically.

"I - uh - my name is Albus," he paused to nod to Professor Dumbledore, "Severus Potter."

"I don't ca - what?" Snape exclaimed. He stared at Albus Severus, wondering why on earth, Harry Potter would name his son after him. He decided to voice his query aloud.

"And why, may I ask, did he name you after myself?"

"Well, he told me that you were one of the bravest men he ever knew." Albus said simply. Severus looked startled and turned around in his frame, so the boy wouldn't see the water trickling down his cheek.

"My dad always said I was named after two of his greatest heroes," Albus said proudly. At this, Severus composed himself, and turned back around to face his namesake, in order to examine his features. He found what he was looking for.

"You know, you have her eyes. Lily's eyes."

"Huh?" Albus said, perplexed. "Oh, yeah, sorry! I guess you meant Grandmum Lily."

"Is there another 'Lily' in your family, m'boy?" asked Dumbledore, intrigued.

"Yeah! My sister! Lily Luna Potter. She's named after my dad's mum and one of my mum and dad's best friends, Aunt Luna." Severus's eyes shone at this remark about Lily.

It was at this moment that Professor McGonagall entered her office looking very wind-blown.

"Ah, I see you have been visiting with two of our former Headmasters." McGonagall nodded, approvingly.

"I don't suppose they taught you anything about not bewitching plants to run ransack about the castle, did they?" she reprimanded sternly.

"Now, now, Minerva." Al looked around, thinking it had been Dumbledore who had saved him from a scolding. However, it was actually Snape.

"Severus, why on earth are you defending him?" McGonagall shouted. "Do you know what he did? He set two hundred mandrakes loose around the castle and made them - " She couldn't finish her thought however, because at that moment Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her. After a heated discussion between the current Headmistress and the two former Headmasters, of what 'the boy's' punishment should be, they settled on two weeks worth of detention with Professor Flitwick.

Before Albus Severus left to go to his D.A.D.A class, he said his goodbyes to Dumbledore and Snape. Just as he reached the door, Snape realized something.

"Albus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your sister, she is not attending Hogwarts yet, is she?" He asked, hopefully

"Not yet, sir. She's two years younger than me."

"Oh, very well then," Snape remarked, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, when she does come, be sure to bring her here, so I may meet her, won't you?"

"Of course, sir." Albus replied. "May I come and see you some other time?" he asked.

"Perhaps. When it agrees with the Headmistress's schedule," Snape replied. Albus nodded, smiled to the three professors and left. He finally knew a bit about the men his father looked up to so much.


End file.
